Question  sur les Shinigamis
by Used blue
Summary: Toutes les questions que les gens se posent sur les Shinigamis  ou pas  . Yaoï, Hentaï peut-être Yuri aussi. Bref délires incohérent et totalement innutils
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Used Blue, ou Blue au choix ^^

Personnage: Byakuya et ont parle d'Ukixkyou

Disclamer: Les persos appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Pourquoi Byakuya Kuchiki déteste l'alcool ?

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki détestait l'alcool, c'était un fait avéré dans toute la Soul Society. Mais en faîte personne ne savait d'où venait cette haine envers le saké.

Ceux de la onzième pensait que le noble était une fillette qui ne tenait pas l'alcool, sa petite sœur pensait que son frère était trop noble pour s'abaisser à la consommation pour le plaisir, le capitaine Unohana se disait qu'après avoir malade parce qu'il était ivre il s'était promis de ne plus y toucher… Bref, tous le monde y allait de son hypothèse. Mais tout le monde était loin, très loin de la réalité.

En effet, voir son senseï, ivre, sous un Kyouraku fait comme un petit Lu, la main sous son shikahuso et train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, ça traumatise. Surtout quand on a dix-sept ans et qu'on s'apprête à aller à une soirée avec son meilleur amis.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Bon je sais pas quel âge avait Bya quand il était l'élève de Ukitake mais ça me délirais d'écrire ça. En espérant que ça vous ait plus =D.

Used Blue


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur:Used Blue

Disclamer: Tout a Tite Kubo

Paring: KenxUno

Rated: K

* * *

Pourquoi Unohana Retsu ne se plaignait jamais de la onzième divisions ?

Les shinigamis de la quatrième détestait ceux de la onzième, la réciproque était vrai aussi. Pourtant Unohanba Retsu ne se plaignait jamais du surplus de travail que leurs donnaient les subordonnés de Kenpachi. Pas qu'elle avait peur de lui. Non elle avait peur de personne, et puis elle devait bien avouer que ça l'amusait d'entendre ces idiot hurler pour ensuite se rapetisser à vue d'œil devant elle.

Mais soyons honnête, ce n'est pas la seule raisons pour laquelle l'honorable capitaine de la quatrième divisions ne se plaignait jamais au barbare capitaine de la onzième.

C'est juste qu'elle savait que si elle se plaignait du travail que lui fournissais sa divisions elle aurait droit elle aussi à des reproche.

Et elle n'avait aucune envie que dès le matin Kenpachi lui fasse des remontrance sur l'oreiller.

C'est vrai quoi si il voulait officialiser leur relation autant qu' il la demande en mariage, non ?

* * *

J'aime bien ce couple ! En faite Unohana je pense qu'elle peut être très sadique pour arriver à ses fin!

En espérant que cela vous ait plu

Review ? =3


	3. Chapter 3

Un nouveau drabble, je suis en forme ence moment entre le nawak sur FMA et bleach les drabbles et ma fic plus sérieuse à avoir le cerveau en surchauffe.

En espérant que celui ci vous plaise !

Used Blue

* * *

Que symbolise les tatouages de Renji ?

Le premier tatouage de Renji fut lors qu'il rentra à l'académie. Puis quand son capitaine lui enleva Rukia, il les agrandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son but : Byakuya Kuchiki. Ainsi lorsqu'il devint siège de la onzième divisions ses tatouage recouvraient son front et son cou.

Alors je sais ce que vous vous dîtes: il ne pouvait pas être plus proche de Byakuya en étant son vice capitaine. La même divisions, le même bureau, les mêmes entrainements etc.… Peut-être en parvenant au bankaï. Chose faîte, non ?

Alors bon sang de bois, pourquoi ses foutues tatouage s'agrandissent encore, hein ? Comment peut-on être plus proche de cet homme (en connaissant sa famille) que en étant le meilleur amis de sa petite sœur, son vice capitaine et en même temps avoir son niveau ? Vous le savez-vous ? Si oui c'est que vous êtes des perverses, si non c'est que vous êtes candide.

Et oui mesdemoiselles et… mesdemoiselles !En sortant avec lui ! En étant en lui ! Comment ça ma phrase est perverse ? Je parlais de son cœur moi !(J'y crois même pas moi-même alors à qui je veux faire gober ça ?-')

Bien sûr, cette relation restait plus ou moins secrète (si on tient compte du niveau de décibel forcément…) Mais vous vous doutez bien que Ikkaku, qui connaissait le but officiel de Renji et la raison de ses tatouages, se posait les mêmes question que moi. Déterminer il se dirigea vers la sixième persuadé de trouvé Renji et son capitaine seul en train de faire de la paperasse, le reste de la divisions en exercice. Et il avait raisons. Enfin sur l'exercice, pour la paperasse on repassera. Il retourna a la onzième et se dit que finalement, Yumichika n'était si vocal.

* * *

Je vien de me rendre compte quel point le début et sérieux et que ensuite ça part en couille d'un coup !

Pas grave...J'aime comme ça pis j'ai une de ses flemmes !

Vous aimez ou pas ?

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

C'est au tour de Soi Fon et Omaeda, je vous rassure pas de couple cette fois-ci xD! Je peut pas faire ça à Soi Fon !

* * *

Pourqoi Soi Fon garde-t-elle Omaeda ?

Le capitaine Soi Fon était dure, froide et distante. A part la colère et l'exaspération, elle ne manifestait aucun sentiment. Bref, le genre de capitaine parfait pour la deuxième divisions.

Alors question: Pourquoi, mais non de dieu POURQUOI elle gardait un vice-capitaine pareil ? Il était laid, pas discret, cupide, vantard et …Bref c'était un abruti de première catégorie.

Une liaisons ?AHAH, la bonne blague. Un pot de vin? Non, l'argent ne peut pas vous permettre de supporter un imbécile pareil. Un lien familiale ?Bien sûr !La petite maigre pas trop laide, commandante des services secrets, demi-sœur d'un abrutis avare, grand, gros et semblable à un cochon, c'est tout à fait probable, non ?Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

Autant dire que tous le monde il y allait de sa théorie, certains s'étant quand même résignée à se dire qu'il devait être compétent, ne serait-ce que pour remplir des papiers.

La vérité ?La terrible vérité, c'est que même Soi Fon ne pouvait se permettre de l'éliminer ni de le laisser sans surveillance.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser raconter à tout le monde la fois où il la vue totalement en extase devant une photo de Yoruichi en train de se baignée. Même pas en rêve.

* * *

Dites -moi ce que vous en pensez ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Reviews ?

Used Blue


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà un petit Toshiro/Ichigo tout guimauve que j'ai bien aimer écrire !

En espérant que ça vous plaise. Used Blue

* * *

Comment Hitsugaya Toshiro supportait-il Matsumoto Rangiku ?

Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigamis remplaçant et lycéen de 15 ans se demandait comment il avait fait pour encore se retrouver dans une histoire aussi loufoque. Il aurait dut se méfier lorsque qu'il avait vu la plantureuse lieutenant de la dixième division, Matsumoto Rangiku, arriver dans sa chambre d'humain (NDA: Oui parce que vu le temps qu'il passe à la Soul Society il doit avoir une chambre là-bas, au moins à la quatrième.) et lui dire de la suivre avec un regard malicieux qui lui foutait les jetons chez elle.

Mais il l'avait suivie et résultat il se retrouvait dans le bureau du capitaine et vice capitaine de la dixième divisions, devant un Hitsugaya endormi et une Rangiku qui lui racontait une histoire abracadabrante:

-Tu lui as donné quoi ?

-Une infusion de sommeil parce qu'il avait l'air fatigué mais j'ai trop laissé infuser et maintenant, Taïcho ne se réveille pas !

-Mais emmène-le à la quatrième ! Que veux-tu que j'y face moi !

-Non ! Je vais disputer alors j'ai peser qu'avec ton reiatsu énergique tu pouvais en passé à taïcho pour qu'il se réveille ! S'il te plaîîîît !

-Ok !ok! C'est bon je vais essayer !

-Super! Je vais faire le guet !

-Eh attends !

Mais elle était déjà partie, laissant seule devant le corps frêle de Toshiro profondément endormi. Il se demanda comment il pouvait supporter Rangiku , lui qui était si sérieux. Il admirât le visage détendu du prodige, hypnotisé. Il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Ca aurait été Renji ou même Rukia, il l'aurait secoué dans tous les sens et même donné quelque baffe (pour Renji, Rukia c'est trop dangereux.). Mais là il en était incapable, la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il ne se souvenait plus à quel moment il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiment pour le plus jeune mais c'était bien présent et difficile de lutter contre. Il s'asseyait à coter du petit corps et le secoua un peu mais seul un léger grognement lui répondit, il caressât les doux cheveux blanc, fasciné.

Il resta ainsi quelque minute, le silence de la pièce à peine troublé par la respiration calme de l'endormi. Il ne put résister plus longtemps et embrassa avec délicatesse les lèvre fine, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il se releva il plongea dans deux yeux bleu-vert immense et prit une teinte pivoine jurant avec ses cheveux.

-J-Je suis désolé je …

Il vit alors Toshiro froncer les sourcils et retirer des boules Quies avec étonnement des oreilles.

-Je- c'est Matsumoto qui m'a dit que- et je-

Il renonça à s'excuser, baissant la tête et attendant la tempête mais rien vient. Au contraire, deux petite mains lui relevèrent la tête, le forcant àregarder son homologue et vît avec surprise qu'il s'était rapprocher de lui et entendu un : « idiot » avant que les lèvres froide viennent rencontrer pour un baiser tendre.

Ils ne virent Matsumoto, assise sur un arbre près de la fenêtre versant presque une larme devant cette scène et se dit que même si elle se ferait engueuler par son Taïcho plus tard ça en valait la peine et elle ne c'était pas trompée.

Parce que après tout, si son Taïcho la supportait c'est bien parce qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

* * *

Voila voila ! Ca vous as plu ?

Reviews ?


End file.
